User blog:Kazanshin/Oda Nobunaga vs Hernan Cortes (Special Battle)
Ok, it's finally time to bring my ancestor (yes, really) in one of my battles: Oda Nobunaga, the most feared of the Sengoku Daimyos (and my ancestor <3). vs Hernan Cortes, leader of the Conquistadors who brought down the Aztec Empire. I'm counting on making this battle one of a kind: off with the blatant 5 vs 5 battle, I'm bringing this to a whole new scalle: -this battle will take place in a beach on the coasts of New Zealand (because why not) -this will be a 20 vs 20 with 13 infantry, 1 piece of artillery and 5 cavalry and the general for both side -this battle will feature a naval bonus round which won't have any impact on the main fight, just out of my pure curiosity Alright, the rules are set: here are our fighters! Oda Nobunaga= Oda Nobunaga was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the shogun in the late 16th century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. |-| Uchigatana= The uchigatana is the blade that is most commonly reffered to as the "katana" (a term that usually encompasses all single-bladed swords in Japanese). The blade is carried by all feudal Japanese soldiers, but usually not wielded as a primary weapon. Instead, the soldiers would draw it once the opponent came too close to effectively fight with the yari. The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. |-| Yari= The Yari was a Japanese pike, commonly wielded as a primary weapon by both high class samurai and ashigaru. It had a 十 shape, making it a highly versatile weapon: it could hook onto enemies, pin them down, be swung with the spikes facing towards the enemy, used as an anti-cavalry weapon, but its most prominent use was to make a pike wall to block incoming enemies. The Oda's yaris were renowned for being long, measuring up to 6.3 meters in length. Cavalry Yaris were shorter to be more easy to wield in mounted combat. |-| Tanegashima= The tanegashima (種子島), most often called in Japanese and sometimes in English hinawajū (火縄銃), which means matchlock gun, was a type of matchlock configured arquebus firearm introduced to Japan through the Portuguese in 1543. Tanegashima were used by the samurai class and their foot soldiers (ashigaru) and within a few years the introduction of the tanegashima in battle changed the way war was fought in Japan forever. It was based on European arquebuses and engineered to be better, with a better aim and grip. |-| Taihou= The Wasei Taihou is yet another Japanese Feudal weapon based on European design. It was a 30 pounder bronze cannon used to bombard enemy forces from afar. It was notably used by Toyotomi Hideyoshi during the battle of Sekigahara, where he used the cannon's psychological effect to scare his enemies. It could also be mounted on ships for naval combat. Having wheels, it could also be moved and re-positioned during combat. |-| Tosei Gusoku + Kusari= The Gusoku was the main armor donned by samurai during the Sengoku period. It was made of steel lamellar with gaps at the joints to ease movement. Under it, a samurai would wear kusari chainmail to protect the joints and in case an attack went through the plate. Joints were also protected by small armorpieces known as the kogusoku. It was also influenced by Europeans such as the Portuguese, which gave the armor superior metallurgy compared to previous armors. The armor has been accounted of stopping Tanegashima bullets, even saving Oda Nobunaga's life when a ninja shot him. Hernan Cortes= Hernán Cortés was Spanish conquistador in the 16th century, who commanded the Spanish army that destroyed the Aztec Empire of Mexico. His conquests were a key part of Spain's colonization of the Americas. Upon arriving in Mexico, Cortés claimed the land for Spain. In 1518, the Governor of Cuba, Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar, gave Cortés command of an expedition to explore Mexico and prepare it for eventual colonization. Cortés and Velézquez's relationship was strained at the time, and Velázquez decided to revoke his charter. Cortés ignored the orders and proceeded with the plans for the expedition anyway. In the years that followed, Cortés secured that claim by completely conquering the native Aztecs, which was possible by both his far superior technology and his alliances with the Aztecs' native enemies. Cortés was appointed governor of New Spain as a reward for his efforts. |-|Espada Ropera= The espada ropera featured a long, narrow blade, with an average length of about 44 inches (112 cm). It had a single-handed swept hilt with a pommel and a cross guard. It first appeared in Spain in the 15th Century. It was primarily a civilian weapon, used more for dueling than actual combat. The forerunner of the rapier, the espada ropera is distinguished from the rapier by its ability to cut as well as thrust.﻿ This is seen in the Rapier's length; which can be over 10 inches longer than an Espada Ropera. |-|Halberd= The Halberd is a two-handed staff weapon that came into prominent use in the 14th and 15th Centuries. It could be used to chop with ax-side, smash with the hammer-side or thrust with the spike. The weapon could also be used to hook opposing riders from horseback if it has a hook-side, and the shaft could be used for blocking. This weapon gained much popularity because of it's reach and versatility. This was one of the most longest lasting medieval weapons in human history, only until the 1800s did the Halberd lose its effectiveness in battle. However the modern-day Swiss Guard still carry halberds. |-|Arquebus= The matchlock musket, also known as an arquebus, is an early firearm, and the first to have a mechanism recognizable as a trigger. The weapon was fired using a mechanism that held a slow burning cord, the "match" in place until the trigger was pulled, at which point the mechanism would move the match downward, into the firing pan, igniting the powder in the pan as well as the main charge. Some variants, known as snap matchlocks used a small spring to force the match down into the pan. The matchlock musket improved on the earlier Hand Cannon, as the mechanism held the match in place, meaning it was less likely that a soldier would drop the match, for instance. However, it had many of the same drawbacks as the hand cannon. Specifically, the matchlock was a smoothbore weapon, meaning it was innaccurate at ranges of over 50-100 meters, and only truly effective when used in formation, and could only fire one shot before a length reloading process. |-|24-pounder long gun= The 24-pounder long gun was a heavy calibre piece of artillery mounted on warships of the Age of sail, second only to the 36-pounder long gun. 24-pounders were in service in the navies of the France, Spain, Great Britain, Netherlands, Sweden, and the United States. They were comparable to the Canon de 24 Gribeauval used by the French Army as its largest piece of siege artillery. 24-pounders were used as main guns on the heaviest frigates of the early 19th century and on fourth-rate ships of the line, on the second deck of first-rate ships of the line, and on the second deck of a few large third-rates. |-|Steel Cuirass= A cuirass (pronounced /kwɨˈræs/; French: cuirasse, Latin: coriaceus) is a piece of armour, formed of a single or multiple pieces of metal or other rigid material, which covers the front of the torso. In a suit of armour this important piece was generally connected to a back piece and cuirass could refer to the complete torso-protecting armour. About 1550, the breast-piece of the cuirass was characterized by a vertical central ridge, called the tapul, having near its center a projecting point. Somewhat later, the tapul was moved lower on the breast. Eventually, the profile of the plate began to resemble a pea pod and, as such, was referred to as the peascod cuirass. Bonus Round Tekkousen= The tekkousen was one of Nobunaga's biggest inventions. It was an iron and steel plated Ataka-bune battleship with cannons. Nobunaga ordered the construction of two tekousens to battle the Mori's navy, which was the most powerful at that time. The plating protected the ship from the Mori's fire rockets and the cannons sinked their once proud navy. The ship severed the naval support and replenishment of the Soheis, who had opposed Nobunaga's power. |-|Equipment= - 2-3 inches thick iron plating -55 meters long -12,7 meters wide -30-pounder Taihou cannons -Crew armed with tanegashimas, yaris, uchigatanas and bo-hiya fire rockets Galleon= Galleons were large, multi-decked sailing ships first used by the Spanish as armed cargo carriers and later adopted by European states from the 16th to 18th centuries during the age of sail and were the principal fleet units drafted for use as warships until the Anglo-Dutch Wars of the mid-1600s. Galleons generally carried three or more masts with a lateen fore-and-aft rig on the rear masts, were carvel built with a prominent squared off raised stern, and used square-rigged sail plans on their fore-mast and main-masts. |-|Equipment= -wooden hull -49 meters long -10 meters wide -20-pounder long guns -Crew armed with arquebus, espada roperas and halberds Explanations: Strategy goes pretty undoubtedly to Nobunaga. Not to say Cortes couldn't strategise, but Nobunaga has shown time after time that he was the best of the best. While Cortes was a skilled leader, most of the Aztec's invasion was done by the European diseases and not by warfare. Experience is closer, but also goes to Nobunaga. Cortes took part mainly in two large conflicts: the conquest of Cuba and his invasion of Mexico. Nobunaga, however, fought for his enire life until death, conquering land after land, province after province. Adaptability is very close, but I give the sliht edge to Cortes. Nobunaga was an incredibly adaptable and creative general, but the man he is facing took down an entire empire of the likes never seen before. And he succeeded! So yes, close, but slight edge to Cortes. Charisma is equal. The two were able to lead their men into situations no man would normally even consider to face. Nobunaga took his samurai in the battle of Okehazama, when he was outnumbered 5 to 1 men. Cortes took 500 Conquistadors and led them against the biggest empire of the Americas. Personal Edges Uchigatana vs Espada Ropera Edge: Uchigatana Both are good swords, but the uchigatana has the advantage of being a better cutter and measures up pretty good in terms of stabbing. The uchigatana is also one-and-a-half handed, which lets it pack a bigger punch. The craftsmanship makes up for the disadvantage in lower quality steel. Yari vs Halberd Edge: Even The halberd is more versatile and packs a much deadlier swing, but the yari is longer and is better at pinning the enemy down. They both work well as anti-cavalry weapons. In other words, the yari is a better defensive weapon, while the halberd is a better offensive one. Tanegashima vs Arquebus Edge: Tanegashima As stated, the tanegashima was based on the arquebus and was a better version of it. It had a longer range, a better aim and was lighter. Taihou vs Long Gun Slight Edge: Taihou Both are unwieldy and clumsy, but the Taihou gets my slight edge thanks to its stronger punch with bigger cannonballs. Gusoku vs Cuirass Edge: Cuirass This is one of the times when original beats inspired. The cuirass has better quality steel and... that's about the only advantage it has and needs over the gusoku. All other categories are tied or don't have a big enough difference to make a significant advantage. Bonus Round: Winner: Tekkousen The iron plating and bigger cannons, as well as the incendiary bo-hiya fire rockets give it the edge. The hiyas were super effective against wooden ships like the galleon and could light them on fire in matter of seconds. Battle Blue sky, blue sea. The blue never changes as an unstained color of these coasts of New Zealand. Another prominent thing on the coasts is the red sand. Always covered in blood, always littered with the dead. War after war, battle after battle. However, this time, it’s different. No battles had been fought. It was a one-sided massacre. “本当にあれでよかったのか？原住民の戦士たちを皆殺しにしてしまったぞ。(Are you sure that was a good idea? We killed all of the native warriors.)” “別によかろう。手を出したのは奴らじゃ。(Why care? They struck first.)” The Maori village’s guardians had been slaughtered, without a single chance of victory. A while before A group of samurai land on the beach, exploring further inland. They keep walking forward, holding their muskets close to themselves, until one of them is hit in the head by something. “いたッ！(Ouch!)” The samurai holds his head as two others crouch and look after him. The projectile, a throwing spear-club looking object, had struck the samurai in the head, but bounced off the helmet. One of the samurai looks around, and spots a man with tan skin and almost no clothing hiding behind a bush. Standing next to him, other men, some of them carrying weapons akin to the one that hit his friend. “いたぞ！(There he is!)” The samurai fires his tanegashima, killing the man and scaring the others away. The explorers chase the men and find the village. As they start getting near, another group of warriors start charging at them with primitive weapons. Back to the present “ここまで来て、原住民共とぶつかるとは...(To come all the way to this land, just to clash against natives…)” “おい！殿がおみえだぞ！(Hey! The Lord is here!)” The samurai get on their knees and bow as their rulers walks between them. them. Clad in the finest armor crafted with the best of tamahagane, Oda Nobunaga, unifier of Japan, and hopefully soon to be ruler of this new island, walks through the ranks of his 20 bodyguards and glances around the village. “皆殺しにしたのか？(Did you kill them all?)” “いえ。女子供や戦わぬものは皆散り散りに。(No sir. The kids, women and civilians scattered and ran away.)” “それが良かろう。悪者にされると、後々厄介じゃ。それより、奥地に進むぞ。こんなちっぽけな村よりも話のわかる王がいる集落があるはずじゃ。(That is for the best. Being a villain would only work against me. Anyways, we must advance. There must be a settlement bigger than this tiny village, with a king who would be more open to negotiations.)” Nobunaga and his men starts exploring further around the coasts, looking for more villages and, potentially, treasures. Meanwhile Another side of the island. Another village slaughtered. These men, however, are veterans of massacre. They’re professianals of conquering, pillaging and gathering riches. Conquistadors. The conquerors. The ones who brought the Aztec Empires to the ground and took over the New World. Clad in toledo steel armor, these mercenaries are here for yet una otra aventura. “Hahaha! ¡Estos guerreros nativos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad! (Hahaha! These native warriors never stood a chance!)” “¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que encontré! (Hey! Look what I found!)” The conquistadors gather around their friend and look in awe as he shows them a handful of jade jewelry. Necklaces, rings, earrings, even maces! If such a precious resource is found here, there is no way the spaniards are stopping here! “Oh! ¡El capitán viene! (Oh! The captain is coming!)” The conquistadors line up as their leader, Hernan Cortes, governor of New Spain and soon of this island too, walks through them. “Ohoho! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? (Ohoho! What do we have here?)” “Jade, señor. Y los nativos tienen más. (Jade, sir. And the natives have more.)” “¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Adelante! (What are we waiting for?! Onwards!)” The conquistadors start moving, looking for more riches to exploit of this land, which they were confident of soon making the possession of the Spanish. The two expeditions start moving near each other, although their sight is blocked by a sandy hill. The advance, unsuspecting. 500 meters… 400 meters… 300 meters… 2 0 0 m e t e r s...…….. “ん？(Hmm?)” “Es eso… (Is that…)” 100 meters. Field of view is clear. The battle is on. “南蛮人だー！(It’s the Nanban!)” “Japones! (Japanese!)” Oda is a single instant quicker to react. He points his tanegashima at the Spanish cannoneer and fires from horseback. The bullet strikes the man in the head, dropping him cold on the ground. Nobunaga: 20 Cortes: 19 “守備の陣！(Defensive formations!)” “A la carga! (Charge!)” The conquistadors charge, brandishing their weapons, as the samurai take a defensive position, with the yari wielding pikemen standing next to the musketeers. The two sides exchange gunshots. However, with 6 gunners on Oda’s side and only 4 on Cortes’ side, the Oda’s fusillade causes far more damage, with the superior guns only helping the samurai. Nobunaga: 18 Cortes 15 As both sides reload their muskets, the conquistador cavalry almost reaches Oda’s forces. However… “槍壁の陣！(Spear wall formation!)” The pikemen hold their spears tightly in front of them, creating a wall of spears ready to skewer the spanish horsemen. Three of the conquistador manage to stop abruptly in front of the pikes, but two of them are unable to do so. They run into the wall, impaling their horses into the long spears. As the spaniards are thrown off their steeds, they’re killed by the samurai’s sword strikes. Cortes: 13 The remaining horsemen retreat away, back to their infantry, and get off their horses to charge. However, Nobunaga, who had reloaded his tanegashima, fires at one of the horses. The horse, hit in the shoulder, goes in a painful rampage and kicks one of the spaniards in the head, killing him, before it’s decapitated with a halberd. Cortes: 12 With 7 men left, the conquistadors start wavering. Seeing this, Nobunaga takes the opportunity. “大砲、撃て！(Cannon, fire!)” The taihou fires at the infantrymen, killing two of them. Cortes: 10 “¡Es inutil! ¡Tenemos que escapar! (It’s useless! We have to escape!)” However, as the conquistadors get ready to rout, like a prince on a white horse, Cortes reaches his men. “¡No! ¡Tenemos que avanzar si queremos ganar! (No! We have to advance if we are to win!)” Seeing their leader charge courageously, the Spanish forces find the courage they had lost, inspired by the man who led them to their greatest victories. The musketeers of both side finally finish reloading, but are unable to fire massed volleys because of the melee that just begun, fearing friendly fire. 3 of the 4 spanish arquebusiers put their guns away, instead drawing their espada swords and charging towards the main lines, where the battle intensifies. The yari wall holds off the conquistadors for a while, killing one of them, but the spanish eventually manage to break in. Cortes: 9 With the wall breached, Cortes swings his espada from horseback, decapitating one of the samurai. Nobunaga: 17 The yari men, engaged in melee combat, are forced into a much less advantageous position. One of them throws his yari to the ground and draws his uchigatana. He engages the opposing conquistador, who swings down his halberd. He sidesteps and strikes at the conquistador’s side, failing however to cause any lethal damage. The conquistador bludgeons his enemy in the head with the halberd, knocking him down and dead. Nobunaga: 16 “騎兵！散れ！(Cavalry! Disperse!)” The Oda horsemen disperse as the central brawl continues, taking a bad turn for the samurai. One of the conquistadors stabs a samurai through the the throat with his espada ropera, before getting shot in the head with a tanegashima. Cortes: 8 Nobunaga: 15 Another spaniard swings his espada at a samurai, who blocks and parries with the pole of his yari. He then trips the European with the spear’s rear side, finally finishing him off by stabbing the downed opponent in the chest with his pike. Cortes: 7 Cortes, still on his horse, has his steed kick a samurai in the head while he stabs a Japanese with his espada. Nobunaga: 13 Nobunaga, having reloaded his tanegashima once more, shoots another conquistador through the chest, before charging into battle with his uchigatana. Cortes: 6 “おのれ貴様！(Why you!)” Nobunaga charges at Cortes, blade in hand, and strikes as hard as he can. The blade is parried by Cortes’ espada ropera. The spaniard thrusts his blade at the daimyo, who deflects with his own blade. Meanwhile, the remaining arquebusier mans the long gun and fires in the hole, killing three samurai and one conquistador in the process. Nobunaga: 10 Cortes: 5 Oda and Hernan keep swordfighting, until a halberd-armed conquistador pulls the daimyo off his horse. A samurai charges and takes a strike aimed at his lord. Nobunaga: 9 An espada armes conquistador swings down his blade at a samurai, who was reloading his tanegashima. The samurai dodges a few swings, until he blocks an overhead strikes of the Spanish with his musket. The blade gets stuck in the wood, giving the Japanese time to draw his uchigatana and thrust it into the aggressor’s throat. Cortes: 4 Cortes, still on his horse, is blocked from attacking Oda by a yari armed samurai, who manages to hook him off his steed. However, Cortes quickly gets back up and stabs his aggressor in the face. Nobunaga: 8 Suddenly, from behind, the dispersed samurai cavalry charge at the conquistadors’ backs. One of them is trampled, leaving only one spaniard to fight alongside Cortes. Cortes: 3 However, the two remaining Spanish dismount two of their foes with their halberds, killing them as they hit the ground. Nobunaga: 6 The conquistador back behind fires the long gun once again, killing two mounted samurais. He is, however, quickly shot in the head by a tanegashima shot. Nobunaga: 4 Cortes: 2 Cortes, outnumbered and faced against cavalry, fears the worst. He draws a cross on his steel breastplate, before letting out a warcry and preparing to charge at his enemies. However, suddenly, a spear flies out of a nearby bush and kills one of Nobunaga’s horsemen. Nobunaga: 3 The samurais and the two conquistadors turn around to look at the attacker. Native Maori warriors, hellbent on getting revenge for their fallen friends. Another taiaha is thrown, impaling another samurai through the throat. Nobunaga: 2 The remaining samurai jumps off his horse, out of fear that the horse would be killed, and with it himself too, and runs up to his lord. The two draw their weapons and prepare for battle. The conquistadors point their halberds towards the natives. Round 2 was beginning. The natives charges in and one of them swings his mere club at Nobunaga, who cuts his arm off and decapitates him, before stabbing a Maori behind him through the stomach, then ripping the blade out to slash another Polynesian across the chest. Nobunaga’s samurai fights fiercely, first slashing a cannibal across the face with his yari tip, then parrying an incoming taiaha swing with the shaft and impaling the Maori in the guts. Another savage attacks from behind with a shark tooth club, but the samurai bashes his head sideways with the yari’s shaft. Cortes fights equally brutally. He first cleaves a Maori in the shoulder with his halberd, then bashes another’s head in with the halberd’s bludgeon. Two cannibals jump at him from both the front and behind, but the conquistador smashes the polearm’s blade into the head of the savage in front of him, then lets go off the halberd and slashes the would-be backstabber in the throat with his espada ropera. Suddenly, Nobunaga’s soldier swings his yari at him from behind. Hernan blocks with his ropera and kicks the Asian away. The samurai thrusts two times, both deflected by the conqueror of the New World, who then cuts the spear in half. Cortes thrusts, but the samurai draws his sword and bashes the blade away. Out of nowhere, a Maori swings his mere at Cortes, who blocks with his espada. This gives the Nobunaga’s henchman time to swing at the conquistador, who uses the native as a human shield. The samurai’s blade cuts the body straight in half, allowing him to thrust with both of his hands towards the Spaniard, who once again deflects with his sword, then throws a thrust of his own at the samurai, who ducks a taiaha swing from a Maori, which ends up clashing with the espada. The samurai kicks Cortes in the guts, and gets ready to finish him off, but a maori warrior bashes him in the back of the head with a mere, hitting the nape, only protected by chainmail. Using his last remaining strength, the samurai turns around and decapitates the maori, then collapses. Thus ends the life of the honorable Japanese warrior, who fought until his last breath for his lord. Nobunaga: 1 Meanwhile, Nobunaga cuts down native warrior after warrior with his katana. A Polynesian comes at him from behind with a mere, but he swiftly stabs him through the guts. Another tries to stab him with a taiaha, but the daimyo dodges to the side, leaving the katana in his victim’s stomach, leaving the poor man to suffer and try to dislodge the blade from his body. Oda grabs the aggressor’s taiaha and pulls it out of his hands, using it in a similar manner to a naginata to slash across the man’s face, hitting the front of the brain. The maori collapses, holding his face in pain. Nobunaga then turns around and rips the katana out of the suffering native’s stomach, then decapitates him. As the daimyo turns around again, he sees Cortes’ man charge at him with his halberd. Oda dodges the charge and swings his katana down, to which the Spanish responds by blocking with the shaft. Nobunaga kicks the conquistador away and thrusts his blade at the man’s chest, stabbing through the plate. While the penetration isn’t serious (about an inch or so), the conquistador holds his chest in pain, and Nobunaga yanks the katana out. However, seeing how his sword is ineffective against his opponent’s armor, the daimyo bolts off towards the dead body of one of his horsemen, cutting three Maori in his way. The conquistador chases him closely behind, and as Nobunaga picks up the horseman’s yari, swings his halberd down. The samurai sidesteps just in time and thrusts at his foe. The blade once again makes contact with the plate armor, penetrating another inch inside the steel. However, this time, the Spaniard ignores the pain and cuts the yari at the blade level with a drawing slash of his espada ropera. Nobunaga looks at his severed yari with awe as the conquistador grins, but the Demon King quickly retaliates by, calling things by their name, beating the shit out of the off guard conquistador with the wooden shaft, finally smashing his exposed face and cracking his skull. Cortes looks around while fighting off the Maoris, then sees the enemy leader bludgeon his last comrade to death with quite literally a stick. Seeing this, he furiously charges at the daimyo, who, turning around, sees his enemy. Quickly, he draws his katana and blocks a swing of the espada ropera. Cortes quickly steps back and thrusts with his blade, with Nobunaga sidestepping and bashing the sword to the side. This time, the samurai lord swings his katana, with the conquistador leader parrying with his espada. Four Maori warriors jumps at the leaders, two towards each, but the conquerors both slash the first attacker and stabs the second through his chest with their blade, before spinning around to slash at their main foe. The two blades collide once again, creating sparks in the air. The once fierce Maoris start wavering, seeing these two strangers fight like demons. The remaining courageous ones all charge in at once, and the battle takes a whole other turn. Nobunaga thrusts through a Maori behind him, decapitates another one and swings at Cortes, who amputates a Polynesian’s arm, stabs another through the neck, blocks the swing and strikes with a swing of his own, which Nobunaga blocks before throwing a Maori to the ground with Jujutsu and stomping on his face while grabbing his mere and throwing it at the conquistador, who slashes an X in the chest of a cannibal then thrusts through his heart before getting hit in the helmet by the thrown club. Nobunaga cuts a man in two, then two men into four, before attempting the same with the Spanish, who manages to recover and stab two natives in their throats and block the slash. The Maoris finally break, all running for their lives from these demons of steel and blood. However, Cortes has no fear. He twists his sword and with a quick wrist movement, disarms the daimyo and points his sword at his throat. “Aha! ¿Quién está muerto ahora, señor? (Aha! Who’s dead now, señor? ?)” “少し、話をせんか？我々も野蛮な男ではなかろう。話し合おうではないか。(Why don’t we talk a little? We are not savages. Let’s talk this out.)” Nobunaga steps back slowly as Cortes advances at the same pace. Suddenly, Nobunaga lets out a surprised yell and point at behind Cortes, who turns around, fearing another Maori attack. However, no such thing was coming. Hernan turns back towards the daimyo, and sees him swinging a greenstone mere club straight towards his face. ''It was at this moment that Hernan Cortes knew, he f####ed up. '' The mere shatters the Conquistador’s skull in a bloody strike, felling the almighty conqueror of the New World once and for all. “勝者はこの第六天魔王、織田信長じゃ！(I, Oda Nobunaga, Sixth Demon King, am victorious!)” Nobunaga lets out a yell of victory and starts heading back towards his tekkousen battleship, leaving the beaches littered with dead men. Soon, these lands would be his. Expert's Opinion This was almost too close to call, but in what can only be described as the pinnacle of samurai vs conquistador, the Sixth Demon King emerges with one more vote than the Conqueror of the New World. This was mainly due to his superior firearms and the fact that Nobunaga was a far more tactical and experienced general in the battlefield. The Conquistadors were also mainly mercenaries of varying reliability and training, while Nobunaga’s men were trained, disciplined and loyal samurai. There was also the fact that while Nobunaga built up his power facing equally powerful foes as him such as Takeda Shingen, Uesugi Kenshin and most importantly Imagawa Yoshimoto, Cortes had to bring armor, steel, diseases and guns to a stone-age empire, and still lost half his men. These factors allowed the unifier of Japan overcome the disadvantages of an inferior polearm, a shorter blade and a marginally inferior armor. Category:Blog posts